Mewtwo: My Partner, My Protector
by Pink Fire Starter
Summary: With his clones captured and his powers weakened, Mewtwo must put his trust in a tough, no nonsense police woman and a few other humans to get them back, as well as uncover and thwart Team Rocket's most concealed and dangerous plan yet. Yet things get even more complicated once Rocket sets their eyes on a little girl he's befriended. Read and Review, please!


Note: This is an example of a particularly annoying plot bunny. I guess I should come out and say that, yes. I STILL love Pokémon. Of course, it really has dated over the years. And I, along with many other children, dragged their less than enthusiastic parent(s) to the theaters to see the first movie. The movie itself is dated too, but I think it's what you would call a guilty pleasure for me. I heard there was a sequel to the first movie, but it takes place some time afterward. I suppose you could call this a "what if" story, but it can fit a spot in the timeline.

Pokemon and all its characters are not my property. I am only writing this for kicks, not bucks. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Escape

The tides of the river flowing inside splashed up against the rocks, startling many of the Pokemon that inhabited both the ones swimming in the deep waters and those who rested on land from their slumber. The cave's walls carried the wave's sounds inward, soon reaching the inner most part of the large cavern. The echoes soon reached the ears of a sleeping Pikachu, he stirring out of its dreams to welcome the brand new day. Opening his eyes, he slowly got to his feet, and began moving up and over the rocky and uneven floor of the cave.

It hadn't been too long since he and the others were brought here to dwell in these deep, branching caverns that seemed to extend onward until one felt they would never reach the end in their lifetime. As the Pikachu kept scurrying over the rough, wet surface, he began to wonder if he would reach where he was going as well. Several of his fellow Pokemon remained still and stuck in their dreams, unaware of his small pattering echoing through the tunnel. They were all rather fortunate to finally find a large enough area to house them all, he thought, and being that several waterways and streams flowed through frequently, there was always a place for his more ocean-bound siblings to go to.

Plenty of land, plenty of water…yet no space for 'him' to soar freely.

And what a rather odd yet perfect thought, as 'he' was just beginning to rise.

The large figure lifted his head, a drawn out groan being let free. Supporting himself with the tips of his three digits, he arched his back upward then down, a small crack barely causing any disturbance amongst the echoing drops traveling through the caves walls. The Pikachu slowly inched closer to the figure, his back turned to him, completely open for attack. A smile grew on his face, he pushing his hind legs back, thrusting his hind ones in front and springing himself forward to the just awakened creature. His grin in triumph and anticipation quickly changed into shock and confusion, the figure he had aimed perfectly for curved his head to the left, ridding the Pikachu of his target and having him head-butt the wall.

"You're rather energetic this morning. More so than usual."

A blush warmed his already red cheeks, he going to the side of his just awakened company.

"And from what it seems, you're the first one up. Also unusual for you." Mewtwo communicated telepathically, the yellow mouse nodded in reply.

" Alright. What do you want?"

"Pika-pi!"

The Pikachu pranced through the tunnel east of his resting place, he lifting himself up and following him. The mouse scampered and climbed over the rocks, while he casually floated, his tail being the only part of his body to occasionally touch the ground. His companion stopped, a sudden burst of sunlight warming his damp fur.

Mewtwo knew this spot well; it was one of the few areas in these series of tunnels that had an opening to the outside. The opening was rather large, the entirety of Cerulean City being completely visible, along with the edges of nearby towns. So open and inviting…tempting…

"Pikachu! Pika-pi!"

"I want it too, for all of you." He sighed, the Pikachu's grin reversing into a frown. "But you know well we can't afford to take such a risk."

Or rather, it was HE who couldn't take such a risk. In reality, they could be fine. Yet it would only take one too curious human to see the unusual amount of strength they possessed. Then more would come, and the news would eventually reach…no. He dared not dwell in the possibility. It was all because of him.

It was all due to him that the Pikachu beside him even existed at all, and also that he and 'siblings' had to remain trapped in these dark, enclosed walls of rock, and he wasn't the only one to suffer. Charizard had nowhere to spread his wings and own the skies that rightfully belonged to all of them, Blastoise, while at first content with this area due to the abundance of water, had grown tired of swimming up and down the same streams continuously. Venusaur was in worst shape out of all of them; the leaves had lost its green color, now a sickening yellow. The petals on the once healthy trunk on his back had begun to fall off, they too shriveling up and faded in color. They all suffered with him, because of him…

"Pika…"

The Pikachu sighed in defeat, slowly treading away to find a resting place. If anything, at least he could escape from these caverns in his dreams.

"Wait."

Upon seeing the mouse obey his command, Mewtwo shut his eyes, slipping into a light state of meditation. It didn't take him long, as he thrust his eyes open. The Pikachu scurried up to him, curious as to his sudden behavior.

"Chu?"

"I sense the presence of many. All of them human."

(o)

The dart pierced the skin with no effort, and in only moments after the Gyarados leapt forward, all senses fell completely under the influence of the drug, sending the massive creature plummeting headfirst into the water. The massive splash had sent the already awakened Pokemon running for their lives deeper into the caverns, half of them struggling over the large and uneven rocks.

"Giovanni's not paying us to let them escape you idiots! After them!"

The shooter ordered, his cyan hair drooped and clothes soaked from the wave of water.

"Yes sir, Proton sir!"

The grunts hurried after the fleeing Pokemon, managing to snag those unable to make it over the rocks, each getting a dart whether struggling against their captors or not.

"Don't waste the darts on the small fry! We don't have an unlimited supply of those darts you know!" Proton shouted, the grunts looking inward at the darkness those few Pokemon escaped to.

"Split up and catch every one of them! I'll be bringing our new toy out to deal with their 'Parent'."

"Yes sir!"

The grunts branched out and headed into the caverns, flashlights illuminating the path before them and the continuous footsteps being their guides. The fleeing Pokemon hurried further into the darkness, hoping that it would deter their pursuers from continuing at least for a small while. Those who were able to transverse the waters began urging their companions to ride upon their backs, seeing as swimming would be far quicker. Dewgong, upon allowing Wigglytuff hop on, began to quiver slightly from the weight she was carrying. She cried out to those still waiting, alerting them that she unfortunately had reached her limit. While it was indeed somewhat relieving to see Golduck, Seadra, Tentacruel, even Psyduck pitching in to take all that they could, the added effort wouldn't cover it, especially with the loss of Gyarados. Now even Pidgeot, Onix and Rapidash had to load whatever they could on, yet it still wasn't enough.

"Blast!"

"Saur!"

"*Snarl*"

She looked to see the three "starters" of the group standing at the entrance to the deeper levels they were now descending further into. Blastoise turned his head and nodded, giving her and the others the okay to go. She then, sadly, quickly made her way along with the other Pokemon, transporters and transported, deeper into the caves.

Charizard was already becoming impatient, his throat growing hotter and smoke emitting from his nostrils. Blastoise chuckled to himself; of course he wouldn't have any problems. He, however, could not speak the same of Venusaur. Though he stood and readied himself for what was to come, he wasn't to sure on how far his skills would get him in his condition.

"Syther!"

"Lee!"

"Slash!"

The three turned to see some of their siblings rushing to stand with them. Rhyhorn pranced forward with Syther, Hitmonlee, and Sandslash perched atop his back, Nidoqueen, Ninetales, and Vileplume following close behind. Charizard instantly began to protest their presence, growling and snarling all the while directing his claw in the opposite direction, yet growing sounds of rapid footsteps instilled in all their minds that their aggressors would be arriving soon. No time left to make any falling out, the group all stood together, Blastoise's cannons revealing themselves upon the sight of a small, directional light…

(o)

Dewgong carried her load further down the stream; her fellow water types and land bound ones speeding forward along with their cargo. Roars and cries reverberated all around them, this motivating them to increase their speed to its maximum. The winding turns and length of the streams and tunnels had ultimately began to take their toll on their strength, yet tried to keep their heaving and gasps quiet despite their exhaustion. Though it was most likely due to the distance between them, the splashing water against the boulders keeping it contained overwhelmed the evidence of the struggle to fend off the human invaders. Upon reaching another break in the path, the caravan halted to grace their lungs and bodies with rest. The large seal glanced at her companions, transporters and the transported. There were so few of them now, about less than half by her estimations, and considering that most of the group was earthbound, how far would those like Onix and Rapidash go? Also, seeing that the main entrance to the cave was now out of the question, an alternate escape route would most likely not be easy to get to, assuming that they would make it that far…

"Hurry!"

Every head turned to the source of the voice, their spirits and energy revitalized upon seeing a large, pale feline hovering in front of them, Pikachu by his side on land. They followed their guides further still, the path now seemly going downward and their sight becoming strained due to the steady disappearance of light.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped upon hearing his order, in spite of the enormous confusion. What stood before them was nothing but a solid, rock wall not leading to any alternate paths or exit, a dreaded dead end. Mewtwo stood at the base where the stone had rose to form the wall, a three fingered paw resting itself in the very center. His violet eyes soon were enveloped in a blue hue, the same aura working its way down to his paw, it then spreading to cover every crevice and dent in the rock wall. A loud, ear-shattering blast echoed through the previously traveled caverns as the rock concaved outward until the boulders and slabs it had been broken into plummeted before the one responsible.

They didn't need any direction as they began to move towards the gapping hole. There was a small drop down towards the water below, yet each of them were ushered out, each swimmer leaping down with an echoing splash and their passengers holding on for dear life, those unable to swim shimming to grasp onto the walling of the cliffs outside. Each of them sighed in relief to their ordeal being over…

CRASH!

The booming pounds and thuds of rocks rang through the area, almost deafening, as they were soon replaced by the considerably less audible clamps of boots maneuvering their way over the rocks.

"And here I thought you'd try to at least take us on yourself, but here you are sneaking your way out like a rat."

Turning his back to the hot sunlight shining in from the self-made exit, what met his view was indeed what he predicted: small clusters of Rocket grunts clutching firearms presumably stocked full of darts, and the one addressing him standing in an open area between the groups, his teal hair protruding from under his cap. Somewhat veiled in the otherwise all encompassing darkness was a large machine of a rather large size, the nozzle of its canon the only part the sun reflected itself off of.

Pikachu wasted no time, and instantly released his conserved energy on the packs of grunts, the darkness almost now non-existent as the sudden and continuous jolts forced many of them to let their weapons fall to the ground, then they following suit with them. One grunt that had managed to escape the long-ranged burst and rushed over to the once concealed weapon, he wasting no time in pulling the leaver.

"NO! NOT YET!" Proton shouted, gripping the grunt by the collar of his uniform.

With their pursuers for the most part incapacitated, Mewtwo made quick work of both them and their gear, limp bodies being tossed aside against the rocks lining the walls and guns dissipating in a cloud of surging electricity and smoke.

Both he and Pikachu took notice to a low humming generating from in front of them, the nozzle of the cannon-like machine now gaining a steady glow growing in brightness. The yellow rodent, his focus being drawn to the fact that his "parent" may be in even greater danger, leapt forward in front of him as the glow now evolved in a strong, hot light.

"WAIT! NO!"

His momentum was soon completely revered as he felt himself being pulled quickly back , his back now colliding with Mewtwo's broad chest and turned away from the now almost blinding light.

Then it hit him.

Mewtwo felt a shot, or rather, a burning, spreading fire spread across his back as his entire form was thrust forward out of the opening, gravity then taking control and dragging him along with Pikachu to the waves below.

"YOU MORON!" A open palm meeting the grunt's cheek as Proton sent him to the ground. "THAT WAS MEANT TO BE SET THAT HIGH ONLY IF IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"What would you have done?! It was going to probably kill us!"

"Giovanni WILL kill us if it turns out we blew that thing to Kingdom Come!"

Leaving his subordinate in the dirt, he carefully glanced over the gapping exit, the remains of a splash still evident in the water.

"Alright…get that Blastoise in here and have it…"

He order was interrupted by the booming sounds of twisting metal and even louder humming, turning to see that the cannon was steadily coming apart and soon bursting into a consuming cloud of smoke. He looked forward, half expecting to be greeted by the large feline that they had been pursuing, only to be met with something far smaller in girth…and displaying a light shade of pink.

Any further observations were to be obsolete as the small intruder's large eyes were encompassed in a white hue of burning light, Proton feeling his senses leaving him and body collapsing from underneath him until all he knew was the fulfillment of his sudden need for rest.

Its work done, the grunt concealing himself in the shadows took notice of its awareness of his presence, yet it grudgingly left him alone and flew down towards the waters below, apparently whatever was down there was of more importance. He seized this chance and made his way to Proton's collapsed form, undoing the walkie-talkie from his belt.

(o)

He was floating, he was sure of that. On or in what confused him even more, as the expected faint chill of ocean water wasn't felt on his thinly furred body. Instead, the comforting warmth he likened to the temperature of spring water consumed his senses. Gaining the strength to open his eyes, Mewtwo was greeted with a strange cadaver of pastel colors, all endlessly mixing a flowing with each other. The canvas of color spread farther than his eye could see, he ultimately had to draw the conclusion he was trapped in this bizarre space.

Mewtwo continued to survey the area until a small, spherical object rose slowly in front of his face, his vision now converted to view everything in a pink hue.

A bubble. A pink bubble.

"Enough playing. Where are you?"

Waving the small thing out of his view, he began to realize that bubbles were now appearing out of thin air and sporadically multiplying all around him.

"Mew!"

He turned to see the source of whom he had suspected: a small feline-like creature sporting large, expressive eyes of blue floating a few feet away from him, an invisible smile hidden underneath its equally small nose.

"There you are!" the larger Pokemon rushed forward, the smaller leaping backwards away from him, a long, slender tail curling into a near perfect circle when it "landed".

"You haven't lost your speed, I see. I was afraid you had grown lazy since last time."

The larger feline whipped his broad tail at the floating, pink pokemon, a loud THWACK echoing throughout the ambient, empty dimension.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need for that, my child." Mew playfully scolded, like a mother to her misbehaving offspring.

"I'm most certainly NOT a 'child'. Why are you even here?" Mewtwo angrily inquired, his patience already at its breaking point with her antics and teasing.

Before he could react, a large, pink bubble seemed to form out of nowhere and encased him inside. The surface of it was comparable to soft foam, and appeared to be even thinner. He began clawing and thrashing his tail against the walls of the transparent sphere, yet despite all his efforts, the bubble refused to burst. Even the punch and whip of his tail resulted in the area stretching outward, and then retracting to retain its former shape. His gaze shifted to Mew, whom he figured (or rather knew for a fact) was responsible for his current prison. She merely giggled at the sight, flying over to clutch onto her squishy creation.

"Just checking up on things. If I've learned anything, it's you can never be left alone for too long."

Mewtwo gave a low grumble, his pink counterpart

"A simple 'thank you' would've been appreciated, you know. I came all this way and it just so happened that you were in a bit of a mess, so I decided to graciously give you my assistance-"

"I am NOT amused by your attempts at sarcasm! In case you weren't aware, I have far larger concerns at the moment than you!"

She had expected this reaction from him eventually, and used it as her cue.

"In case you're wondering, those that managed to escape are fine. Including the Pikachu that you shielded from the human's weapon."

She saw she captured his interest with that.

"Where are they now? Tell me!" he demanded of the playful imp, the desperation in his voice rising.

"All right, all right! Calm yourself." Mew answered, soothingly.

Making her way inside her spherical creation, she placed a small, three fingered paw on his cheek, stroking and petting through the short coat of lilac fur. He was about to ask of his clone's whereabouts again, yet was interrupted by a sudden yawn working its way up his throat. Even though he tried to keep his mouth tightly shut (and he did indeed try), the yawn forced his jaw open, letting a low moan escape.

"Oh my. You ARE tired." his company stated, giggling silently at the sight of it.

"No. It's just…" his speech was halted again, this time by a wave of drowsiness suddenly washing over him.

Unable to keep his balance any longer, Mewtwo lost his footing and fell to rest on the bubble's walls, the soft texture only intensifying his sudden tiredness.

"Yes you are. Poor thing."

He soon felt Mew place herself on his shoulder, her long tail coiling itself around his limp arm. She saw he was slipping further and further away. Leaning in, she gently whispered in his ear.

"You needn't worry about them. They're fine, and the ones that were captured are alive, but I'm not too sure on what's been done to them."

"Where…are they?"

"You and I are going to where I felt their presence last. But I don't know what's there exactly."

She also felt herself being strained, her senses also feeling compromised by a growing weakness in their connection.

"This is as far as I can bring you for now. We can talk later. For now, try to stay out of sight and stay put until I arrive, you hear?"

No answer. She expected as much.

"I'll see you later. Rest up, Mewtwo."

(o)

"Ugh…no…no! Wait!"

The sensation of sand and chilled seawater crept upon his face, as he predicted given his surroundings. Mewtwo steadied himself onto his feet; the wet sand underneath somewhat caked onto his body, which he promptly brushed off. No sun shone down above, as it was replaced by the white hue of the moon.

'How long was I unconscious?' he questioned, not that he would receive an answer from anyone.

His vision returning to him, blocks of black with yellow dots of light lined the area far ahead of him, those blocks steadily growing denser to resembling what they actually were.

The large feline began to lift himself up off the ground, the initial plan to fly undetected above the rows of buildings to reach the other side of wherever he was, yet found that he could only manage to lift himself only a few good feet above the ground at the most.

"What?" he continued to struggle against the gravity presumably restricting his altitude. "What's the meaning of this?!"

He continued to strain and attempt to raise himself higher than his current position, this ultimately forcing him to swallow the fact that it was, for whatever reason, impossible at the moment.

He soon slowly lowered himself to floating mere inches from the earth, his tail raising itself to keep from trailing against the ground.

"Since when does she expect me to sit and wait?" he muttered to himself as he set off towards the cluster of towers before him. "No. Not with them still out there…"

As he moved forward, he passed through the thick, heavy shadows cast by the few select trees near the shore. He found that he was completely encompassed by them if he strayed close enough to it, hiding from the spots of light the managed to make it through the branches and leaves. Looking towards what lay ahead of him, the lack of detail and darkness served to boost up his confidence and urge to go on.

"But staying hidden may just be feasible…"

Note: I know it isn't that smart to start another fic when I have two more I'm working on already, but I can't help it. I'll try to get them done faster.

Pokemon © of Nintendo


End file.
